An embodiment of the invention is related to personalizing or customizing targeted electronic messages through variation of their image content.
With the spread of the Internet and the World Wide Web, sending targeted electronic messages, such as email messages, has become an important advertising tool. Software for an online advertising campaign may be designed to apply a set of rules (defined by a business, for example) to a database of customer and demographics information. The software determines when, how, with what content and to whom to send messages, so as to promote further sales for a business or educate the customers of an organization. For example, a targeted email message may have Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) scripts automatically added to it that refer to specific text or images. These would be selected as a function of the message recipient. For example, it might be decided that certain customers should receive a special offer, presented by a predefined combination of text and images. These would be displayed by the recipient's client program upon opening the targeted message.